Tales of Hope
by Mary Beth the Chosen
Summary: Five years has passed since the defeat of Mithos and everything was peaceful until Martel Tells Lloyd and Zelos something. CHAPTER 5 IS UP NOW! X3
1. Prologue

**_Chapter One : Prologue_Five yearshas passed since the defeat of Mithos and the reunification of the two worlds the reunited world was called Symphonia, the Great Kharlan Tree was named Mithos by Lloyd Irving who reunited the two worlds to one world, Derris Kharlan drifted away, the desians were defeated, and peace was finally restored. Since then Lloyd and Collete got married including Genis and Presea and Zelos and Sheena even though they still don't get along. Raine and Regal preferred to be single instead of being married. Lloyd and Collete along with Raine decided to settle in the village of Iselia while Genis and Presea settled in the newly rebuilt Ozette, Regal decided to remain in Altamira to continue the work of the Lezarono Company, and Zelos and Sheena settled in Meltokio at the mansion. It was very peaceful until that very faithful day the Goddess Martel decided to pay a visit to Lloyd and Collete and Zelos and Sheena and then told Lloyd and Collete that they will be blessed with a very special child which in matter of fact will be a girl and also told Zelos and Sheena that they too will be blessed with a very special child as well which in matter of fact will be a boy and told them that the two very special children have a very special and unique fate ahead of them and that they will be born within two months. At this remark the two couples were surprised by that message and the Goddess Martel took her leave and sent her farewells to them. After two months has passed Collete and Sheena were pregnant and when they recieved their child they were surprised that what Martel predicted came true. Therefore Lloyd and Collete's daughter was named Amy and Zelos and Sheena's son was named Darren. Presea too was pregnant and had a son named Caleb. Lloyd wished his father Kratos was here to enjoy this moment but alas, that could never happen. Andthat was the beginning of the fate and journey of Amy and Darren.**


	2. Chapter 1: The begining

Mary Beth the Chosen: Alright. Anyone who revieiwed and read this story I'm sorry about the

block paragraphs on the first chapter! TT But this time the next chapters won't have any block

paragraphs of doom I promise! And I'm so sorry that I haven't updated awhile because I have

school and my parents won't let me on the Internet!

Anyway, on to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia Namco does, but I do have a copy of the game!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Today was a busy day in Iselia for everyone is preparing for the annual festival to celebrate the reunification of the two worlds, Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. It also marked the start of a new year. The heat of the sun beats down on the village's inhabitants, forcing them to take off their sweaty shirts as they set up the booths and such for the festival. Two young boys, Darren Wilder is about seventeen years old and was about five inches and ten centimeters tall who has raven-black hair, clad in baggy white pants, a sleeveless red and gold shirt and simple brown work boots, andwith blue eyes as the blue sky. And the other, Caleb who is twelve years old andabout four inches and eight centimeters tall with flaming red hair, deep blue eyes, wearing knee-length green shorts, a white shirt and shoes the same color as his shorts helped another group of men set up the stage for the festival performers.

Inside a nearby house, several women bustled about in the kitchen, preparing the food for the festival. a young blonde-haired woman worked intently, only stopping to brush the sweat away from her face. She quickly returned to her chopping, as an old woman entered the the kitchen with vegetables.

The old woman set her basket down, watching the young woman as she concentrated hard on the tomato she was slicing. "Colette, dear, don't put your fingers so close to the knife. You'll chop one or two off."

"I'm fine grandmother." Said Colette, with a calm smile. "I've managed to keep all my fingers together in one piece so far."

"And I would like to keep it that way," her grandmother, Phaidra, added. She glanced around at all of the women as they work. "Why don't you have any help?"

Colette sighed, reaching for another tomato. "Because my 'help' hasn't arrived yet." She set the tomato down and glanced out the window watching the men work.

Phaidra glanced at her grandaughter. "Amy?"

"She's just like Lloyd." Colette replied, returning to her chopping. "Always late all the time."

"Amy will be show up," Phaidra assured. "Otherwise she'll catch it from her father."

Colette shook her head. "Amy had better be here in the next five minutes. I don't think I can take another fight between her and Lloyd." As soon as she said that, a loud crash and shouting came from the men working outside. Suddenly, a tall , brown-haired girl, who is seventeen years old andabout five inches and two centimeters tall, with eyes as blue as her mother's, bursted into the house. Her knee-length pink dress with white edges fluttered gracefully into place as she stopped.

"I'm here!"Amy said, with a bright smile. She stepped back when she saw her great-grandmother Phaidra's expression. "What?" Her great-grandmother's look was just as scary as father's. "But grandmother,I-"

"None of your excuses." Phaidra interrupted sternly. "Put on an apron and help your mother with the food. Then you can start on making desserts."

Pulling her long hair into a ponytail, Amy reached for an apron and quickly went to work slicing the vegetables. Satisfied, Phaidra gave Colette a look that says to watch Amy if she slacks off, and took her straw hat and basket and walked back outside.

Colette set down her knife and cleaned her hands on a nearby towel, watching her daughter slice the carrots. Amy noticed that her mother was watching her closely. "Now what, mother?" Amy replied. "Whenever you look at me like that, it always means that you want to lecture me about something."

Colette giggled a little. "No silly it doesn't. Maybe I'm justbeing entertained by watching you."

Amy turned and leaned against the counter. "No you're not. You always do that fake giggle when you lie."

Her mother sighed. "Alright, fine. But I'm not going to lecture you. I just want to ask you."

Amy looked up. "Hmm? What is your question then?"

"Do you have a dress for tonight?" Colette asked.

"No, but why would I need a dress?" Amy replied.

Colette glanced outside to make sure Phaidra was out of sight. After making sure, she took Amy's and quickly led her upstairs to her old bedroom. The room was lit with pools of sunlight that filtered through the soft curtains.

"Sit on the bed." Colette ordered. Amy sat, watching her mother open an old trunk at the foot of the bed, and went through it. "It has to be here somewhere...Aha!" Colette stood up, pulling out a dress.

Amy gasped. "Mother! It's absolutely beautiful!" She exclaimed, moving to touch the delicate red and white lace dress. Colette reached in the trunk again, pulling out red and white ribbons, and shoes to match. "But, what's this for?"

"For you to wear to the candlelight vigil tonight, remember?" Colette replied handing the dress to Amy. "It should at least fit you."

Amy frowned. "What candlelight vigil?"

Colette opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted. "It's in honor of all the people that died during the Chosen's Journey of World Regeneration. And as for my parents your grandparents as well." A brown-haired man finished. Amy looked past her mother to find her father, Lloyd Irving, leaning on the door frame.

"I don't remember us doing anything like that before." Amy replied, glancing over at him.

"It's because when we did the last one, you were only three years old." He grinned. "You were confused about it then, too."

"Who's gonna be there?"

" Your aunts Sheena and Presea, your uncles Genis and Zelos, and your godmother Raine, godfather Regal and Lord Yuan."

Amy turned to her parents. " Are Darren and Caleb gonna be there?"

"of course." Lloyd replied. "Now go outside and practice with your swords. We'll be leaving before it gets dark, I want you to at least get some training today."

Colette sighed as her daughter dashed down the stairs. She turned to her husband. "When are you ever going to tell her the truth, Lloyd?"

"About what?"

"About the World Regeneration. About what really happened to her grandparents."

"I'll tell her when she's old enough to understand. I wasn't mature enough to know the truth about my past. What makes you think Amy can handle it now?" Lloyd replied.

Colette smiled as she stood up. "That's because she's more mature than you ever were."

"Hey!" Lloyd protested.

"But that's probably the reason why I love you so much." Colette finished as she kissed Lloyd. "You were always like a little kid."

Lloyd put his arm around her as they walked down the stairs together. "You're still not thinking about the time at the Thoda Geyser where I thought shooting water out of the Sorcerer's Ring was cool, are you?"

Colette laughed.

Amy peeked out around the village to make sure Phaidra wasn't looking. Quickly and quietly, Amy sneaked past the gardens behind the Halo Item Shop. It wouldn't be good if Phaidra caught her sneaking away to practice. She expected Amy to help in the kitchen with the rest of the women. Phaidra was old-fashioned that way. Although, men were usually considered better cooks than women.

Finally out of sight, Amy breathed a sigh of relief. Until she heard someone screamed:"HEY AMY! HOW ARE YOU! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A WHILE! WHERE ARE YOUR PARENTS!" Amy jumped and frantically grabbed the person behind her and covered his mouth, diving behind some crates.

She let go and the guy grinned, his sky-blue eyes twinkling. "Don't do that, Darren!" Amy cried, furiously. "You nearly got me caught!"

Darren laughed. "That was kind of the point, Amy."

"You...you!"

"Me what?"

"You're impossible, that's what." Caleb added. Darren looked up to find Caleb staring at him and blinked five times.

"Thanks, Caleb." Amy replied. "Wanna have some fun?"

"Amy Anna Irving!" Phaidra! Replied a surprised Amy. "Why aren't you inside the house helping your mother!"

"Uh-oh!"

Darren grab Amy's arm. "Run away!" He cried. The trio took off through the center of the village, heading for the south entrance. They could hear shouting behind them. Phaidra recruited some men to go after them.

Caleb looked behind them and gasped when he saw the sentries on their tail. "They're coming after us! And they're incredibly fast!"

"We're not going to make it out alive!" Amy thought for a moment. "Unless!..." She put her two fingers in her mouth and whistled. Shouting could be heard, and a pink and white streak came running up beside them.

"Trixie!" Darren and Caleb cried in unision.

Amy swiftly jumped on and held out her hand. "Get on! Quickly!" Darren and Caleb both nodded and got on. Trixie picked up speed as soon as she felt everyone was safely on her. And quickly ran out to the entrance and sped to Iselia Forest. They had escaped.


	3. Chapter 2: ? is alive!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia Namco does, but I do have a copy of the game!

Anyways, enjoy!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Phew! We made it!" Amy sighed heavily leaning against a tree trunk. Iselia Forest was quiet, with

only sounds of birds and rushing water to accompany them.

"Y...yeah" Replied Darren. "Your great-grandmother is scary you know."

Caleb reached down to pet Trixie. "You know, Amy, I never really thought about it, but Trixie is one weird-looking dog."

Amy shrugged, pulling herself up from the groundb with a low tree branch. "Father says she is Noishe's offspring. They're both supposedly a rare breed. Right, Trixie?"

"Whatever." Was Darren's only reply making Amy angry at him for saying that. "Say weren't you supposed to do something?"

Amy's eyes went wide. "Uh-oh! I'm supposed to be practicing with my swords and chakrams! I better go before my father finds out that I haven't been practicing like he told me to!"

"He's strict that way, isn't he?" Darren asked. Amy nodded.

The three of them stood there in silence for a moment, thinking. "Well," Amy finally stated, "I'd better get home and practice, or my father will have my head!"

Caleb stopped her. "can I go with you?" He asked, looking up at the girl. "I want to visit Noishe for a while."

"Sure!" Amy replied.

"Then I'll come too." Darren added, folding his arms stubbornly. "I can't leave you two alone. You'll say bad things about me behind my back."

"Who says we already don't!" Caleb teased.

Amy's blue eyes danced. "Caleb tells me everything about you, Darren Wilder." She taunted.

The forest held no houses, just a simple dirt path that leads to the ranch that made Amy so nervous.

Suddenly, Darren noticed that Amy was staring at the road that leads to the ranch.

"Something wrong?" He asked, looking from the ranch to Amy, and back again.

Amy didn't say anything but kept staring at the ranch.

"There's people in there..." She muttered. "I can hear voices."

"I don't hear anything and I'm a half-elf. Caleb replied.

Amy and Darren stared at him with an identical confused look on their faces. "What has that got to do with anything?" They asked together.

Caleb grinned, watching them both blush a deep shade of red and turn away. "DARREN AND AMY SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N..."

He didn't get to finish, because a large explosion violently shook the old human ranch, knocking the trio to the ground. A brilliant red light shot up from the middle of the base, colliding with something a long, long distance away from the sky. The light grew brighter by the second, purple and pink soon mixing in with it. The beam grew bigger, too, enveloping the entire center of the old human ranch.

"I don't think this is good..." Amy trailed off, looking up at the sky.

Darren stared at her in confusion. "Why?" Amy pointed at the huge planet that is coming down.

Amy scrambled to her feet never taking her eyes off the sky. "We've got to do something about that light! That thing could damage the Giant Tree of Mana if it gets any bigger!" She cried.

"But what are we supposed to do!" Caleb cried. "We were warned to never go near the ranch!"

"We have to do something! Amy replied."I'm not going to let some filthy Desians or anyone have their way! And there is nothing you can do to stop me!

Amy took off in a run.

Darren took off after her. "Amy! Come back here!"

Caleb took off after Darren.

Amy was already deep inside the ranch. Each room she went to seemed to hold more and more destroyed things, even the skeletons of Desians that had been here before. The bones made Amy nervous, and it seemed like she was getting closer to the control room. As she started to enter the next room, several men dressed in blue Desian garb and armor stood nearby, pacing back and forth.

Amy ducked behind an old machine. "So I was right!" She whispered to herself. "The Desians did cause that explosion! They must be planning something but what could it be? The Five Grand Cardinals aren't supposedly alive anymore..." Amy silenced herself as the door to the main control room opened. A man with white-blondish hair stepped out, his legs wobbling slightly as if he hadn'tused them in a long time. Both of his eyes were closed as if he were blind as a bat.

"I see you're finally carrying my last wish out." The man remarked.

A Desian mage nodded, standing at attention. "Yes, sir. We're retrieving Derris-Kharlan now. Everything is in order and according to plan. No Lloyd Irving to stop me."

Amy gasped. "No" She whispered in horror to herself. She had finally realized what was going on and who these people were. "I know who this man is! He's-!

_To be continued..._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mary Beth the Chosen: Okay! I hope you liked this chapter!

P.S: I'll give you two guesses on who that Grand Cardinal is.

1. He has white-blondish hair.

and

2. The color of the Desian garb he wears is blue.

And if know who that Grand Cardinal is type it in the reviews section and if any of you readers are correct I'll type in the next chapter(s) okay?

So, see ya!


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle

Mary Beth the Chosen: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! Anyways, the only person guessed who

the grand cardinal is that I mentioned in the last chapter is... TUF STUF II-Henrika foreva-II!

Congradulations! Your are correct! The grand cardinal with white-blondish hair wearing Desian

garb in blue is Kvar! Anyways, congradulations!

Now, on to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia Namco does, but I do have a copy of the game!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Kvar, one of the Five Grand Cardinals and soon to be leader." A voice finished for her. Amy froze, looking up to find Kvar standing behind her. "Bring her to me." Kvar commanded moving away. Amy tried to run, the guards reached out and grabbed both of her arms. Struggling, Amy was forced to her feet, and set in front of the Cardinal "So what's your name, my dear?" He asked, smiling wickedly.

Amy glared at Kvar. "That's none of your bees wax!"

"My, my, aren't you brave." He taunted. "Come on now, tell me your name."

"I don't seem to feel the need to give you my name! And when Imanage to free myself you are so gonna be sorry that you ever messed with me!"

"Hmm?" Kvar commented, frowning. "There's only one person with an attitude like yours."

Amy calmly looked at her nails. "And that would be?" She asked, with a trace of innocence in her voice.

The Grand Cardinal had enough. "Why you little!"

Darren suddenly burst into the room, knocking down a few guards in his way. The boy was sweating and panting at the same time. Caleb was nowhere to be found. "Let Amy go you bastard!" Darren demanded, pointing his sword at Kvar.

"Darren!" Amy cried.

"Here!" Darren tossed Amy her twin blades and chakrams. "Trixie got these for me!"

Kvar backed away, his guards moving in around him. "I knew it! You're the daughter of that inferior being, Lloyd Irving!"

Amy backed up to where Darren was and threw a chakram at the Grand Cardinal. "Don't you dare talk about my father that way!" She cried, her chakram barely missing Kvar's face. "He's a better man than you'll ever be!" Amy caught the chakram, took out her twin blades, and got ready to throw both of them at the same time, but a Desian mage came out from the control room and she was interrupted.

"Lord Kvar! Lloyd Irving and his friends are coming this way!" The mage looked panicked. "And he's not too happy about this!"

"Damn..." Kvar muttered to himself. "Is the transfer complete?" Kvar asked the mage, looking back up.

The mage nodded. "Yes, sir, we've managed to finish in time."

"Fine. Then we'll retreat for now." Kvar turned to leave. "A few of you need to stay here and give these inferior brats a lesson in manners."

A few of the Desian mages and guards snickered. "We'd be honored to do so, sir." The Grand Cardinal took his leave, the Desian mages and guards closing in on Darren and Amy. They stood back to back as they completely surrounded them.

Amy took up her swords in an offensive stance. "Sonic Thrust!" She cried, her swords hitting a few guards.

"Sonic Thrust!" Darren also cried hitting a mage. The mage groaned in pain as he hit the ground. Then Amy and Darren went back to back again, both of them using Sonic Thrust at the same time.

"You ready?" Amy asked.

Her friend replied with a nod. "Yup!"

A magical emitted from both of them as they cast their attacks together. "Cross Thrust!" They cried together, as they form a huge X that struck the last of the Desians. Suddenly, a loud thumping was heard, and a humongous Desian as tall as the doorway came stomping in. "What are you inferior brats doing in this base?" He roared, bringing out a huge mace.

"Uh-oh!" Amy cried nervously, looking up. "He's huge! There's no way we can take him on alone!"

To be continued

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mary Beth the Chosen: Man, I made another long chapter again! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this

chapter. More chapters will come soon. So see ya!

Now review!


	5. Chapter 5: The escape

**Mary Beth the Chosen:** I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Blame my computer that died! TT

Anyways, Lloyd do the disclaimer! X3

**Lloyd:** Sigh Mary Beth the Chosen does not own Tales of Symphonia Namco does even though

she has a copy of the game and plays it a zillion times nonstop without taking a break. --

**Mary Beth the Chosen: **WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY? > 

**Lloyd:** 00 Uhhhh... LOOK! NEW TALES OF SYMPHONIA MERCHANDISE!

**Mary Beth the Chosen: **WHERE? X3 Runs off in random direction.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Darren took a defensive stance. "Don't worry, I'll protect you, Amy!" He stood carefully, casting a spell. "Eruption!" Darren cried, creating big balls of fire erupting under the giant.

"You're gonna pay for that you little brat!" Cried the now really ticked off giant. "Take this!" He cried, swinging his mace into Darren. Darren was sent flying to the wall.

"Darren!" Cried Amy, running towards the injured Darren. The huge mace slammed down in front of her, cutting her off from her injured friend. "Whoa!" She cried out, as the force of the huge mace slamming to the ground knocked her down to the ground. The giant came towards her, swinging the mace harder than before. Amy shutted her eyes tight as the mace came towards her.

"Guardian!" Two familiar voices cried out together, creating a force field of mana around Amy. She opened her eyes to find a very handsome man with long red hair and her father standing in front of her.

"Uncle Zelos! Father!" Amy cried happily.

The two swordsmen started to cast their special unision attack with Zelos casting Thunder Blade as Lloyd stood ready with Tiger Blade. "Thunder Tiger Blade!" They both cried as the two attacks combined into one giant lightning sword strike. The giant fell over, but he wasn't done yet. He stood quickly back up, throwing his mace at them.

"Force field!" Another familiar voice cried. and it was Genis the powerful mage himself! He gave a big smirk as the mace was deflected. "Amateur." The half-elven mage said proudly. He then cast a spell. "I call upon thee in the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder...Indignation!" He cried, as a blue circle surrounded the giant then ending with a powerful thunderbolt. He screamed as the lightning bolts around him shocked him.

"Darren! Amy!" Cried Caleb as he ran into the room. "Let's get outta here now!"

"But..." Amy started to protest.

Genis came up beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right. We'll take it from here. You three need to get out of here and get back to Iselia.

Amy sighed. It was never any use to argue with Genis. He could find a way to outsmart her in a second. Quickly, she put Darren's arm around her shoulder, helping him up and leading him out of the base. Caleb led the way, swiftly navigating through the labrynth walls of the base. They were finally out and safe for the time being.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Mary Beth the Chosen: **Back from looking for the new Tales of Symphonia merchandise.

And really ticked off. OOH THATBIG FATLIAR! > OOH HE'S SO GONNA GET IT

WHEN HE SHOWS UP!> Oh and anyways, REVIEW! Gets a big butcher knife and

hunts Lloyd down.


	6. Chapter 6: Safe for now

**Mary Beth the Chosen:** Back from hunting Lloyd down Hey everyone! Did you miss me? Well say no more cuz I made a new chapter! And since Lloyd is not gonna do the disclaimer...I guess Zelos can do the disclaimer...So...I'll call him. HEY ZELOS GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!

**Zelos:** What is it my dear voluptuous hunny?

**Mary Beth the Chosen: **Twitches from the name "Voluptuous Hunny" Ah... I need you to do the disclaimer since Lloyd isn't here to do it.

**Zelos**: No problem!Ahem...MaryBeth the Chosen does not own Tales of Symphonia Namco does, but she does have a copy of the game and most of all she has a voluptuous body and she's my voluptuous hunny and I totally wish that she would be naked for me!X3

**Mary Beth the Chosen:** WHAT!

**Zelos:** Uh-oh...I knew I shouldn't have said that...But...AHHHHH! VIOLENT DEMONIC BANSHEE AT EIGHT O' CLOCK! AHHHHHH!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Exhausted from all the events, Amy went back to her godmother's house in Iselia,where she was greeted byher worried mother Colette,Sheena, and Presea.

"Amy!" Colette cried tearfully, running toward her beloved daughter. "What happened? Where were you? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Amy gave a heavy sigh. "Mother, I'm fine." Amy helped the injured and unconsious Darren lie down in a bed.

Sheena rushed to Darren. "Darren! What in the world happenedto you!" She cried in panic. Darren's clothes were stained from the blood of his wound on his chest.

"He tried to protect me." Amy replied, sitting next to him. Then when Amy couldn't take it, she bursted into tears. "It's all my fault! I heard voices coming from inside the Human Ranch! I was stupid enough to go inside! Please, don't get mad at Darren, Aunt Sheena! I'm sosorry!"

Sheena putted her hand on Amy's shoulder. "Amy, I could never everbe mad at you. You have taken responsibility for your actions and apoligized for it. That isthe most brave thing to do, Amy, I'm so proud of you."

Caleb then spoke up. "I think Auntie Raine can help heal Darren's wounds."

"Yes!Of course!"Colette replied happily."Professor can heal anyone! Her healing arts never fail!"

"Did anyone call my name?" Replied Raine.

"Professor!" Replied Colette. "We need you to heal Darren quick!"

"Yes! Please hurry!" Presea said while talking to her son, Caleb.

Genis suddenly came inside.

"Genis! Is Lloyd with you?" Colette asked quietly.

"Nope.But he's not very happy." Genis replied. "And if I know Lloyd right now...it won't end very well."

The front door suddenly swung open and Amy held her breath and then realized that it was only her beloved ever hilarious former chosen of Tethe'alla Uncle Zelos.

"Yikes! Man, bud is really scary when he's really mad!" He replied lying down on a couch. "Oh! Amy...I think you need to prepare yourself becauseyour fatheron his way here right now.

Sheena suddenly raised her eyebrow. "Hey, weren't you with him?"

"Well,yeah...but I so afraid that he'd blow up on the spot and I'd be a gonner. Then I wouldn't live another day with my voluptuous hunny!" He replied trying to kiss his wife.

"Ugh! You of all people! Even after we're married, you're still a nasty, disgusting little pervert!" Sheena replied in anger and disgust.

"Wahhhhhhh! Sheena! Why do you have to be so mean to me? Why? Why? Why?" Cried Zelos.

Raine suddenly came with her old staff in hand. "I think this would be much easier than just plain old bandages."

Raine held her staff over Amy chanting a healing spell. "First Aid!" Then moved over to Darren and chanted another healing spell. "Restore!"

Darren suddenlywoke up. "W-where in the world am I?" He asked.

"You're in my house." Raine replied. "Your father, Lloyd, and my brother rescued you and Amy from that Desian."

"Oh...yeah now I remember." Darren replied nervously feeling like an idiot.

"You're very lucky that we saved you or else that giant would have killed you." Zelos said. "What in the world were you doing in there?"

Before Darren and Amy could answer, the front door flung open revealing Lloyd, looking eerily calm. "I need to speak with Amy privately."

Amy slinked past her father out the door. He nodded at his wife, Colette, who seemed to be afraid for her daughter. When she saw her husband's reasurring nod, her worrying eased up a bit. Then he closed the door.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Zelos: **still running from Mary Beth the Chosen SOMEBODY HELP ME! NOT THE FACE PLEASE!

**Mary Beth the Chosen:**Chasing Zelos with axe in handGET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW MISTER! Notices the looks ofall thereaders' faces I hope you like this chapter! NOW REVIEW! resumes back to chasing Zelos


End file.
